Chemistry
by FloriaCharms
Summary: [Set after Hokuto Cup] Betrothed to each other, Hikaru never seemed to notice or care for Akari like a fiance should. Until some day, was he about to learn to love and appreciate her? [hika&aka]


**Disclaimer**

Hikaru no Go does not belong to me, and neither did I used the characters with permission. Sadly, they belonged to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata however much I hope I own them. -teardrop- I only own the plot (if there is one) of this story. This is true for this and all subsequent chapters of this story.

* * *

**A/N**

This story is somewhat like my compiled random musings about the Hika/aka pairing and in other words, it could easily become a plot-less story, and seriously, I still have yet to see the plot myself. Most of the ideas of this story came during my exam period last year, even the title _Chemistry_ was inspired by the subject: Chemistry I was studying for. Anyway, I have no idea when I'll update again or how long this fic is going to become, but I hope you'll like it and review just the same... Thanks!

* * *

**Some things to note**

Names of some characters  
Akari's father – Shouhei  
Akari's mother – Nozomi  
Akari's sister – Yuuka  
(I created these three above because I can't find their names in the manga and anime, but if you know, do tell me!)  
Hikaru's mother – Mitsuko  
Hikaru's father – Masao

* * *

**-Chemistry-  
**_by FloriaCharms

* * *

_

**Chapter 1  
**_The Betrothal

* * *

_

Mitsuko sat within the stationary car, looking out of the window as she waited for her husband. Her mind recalled the words she had just heard moments ago.

'_Congratulations, Mrs. Shindou. You've been pregnant for a month!' _

Masao had accompanied her to the doctor when Mitsuko had said that she thought she might be pregnant. And she was right.

Mitsuko smiled. There was an indescribable happiness within her. She was pregnant! And with her first child. Mitsuko vaguely wondered if her child would be a boy or a girl. She suddenly felt nervous, or rather, excited about this new member to the family.

As she sat in thoughts about the near future, Masao returned from the nearby grocery, laden with a few bags. Mitsuko broke her trend of thoughts and turned to face Masao. She could easily notice how delighted Masao was on the news of her pregnancy – he had been grinning ever since he had first heard about it.

Mitsuko quickly helped Masao pushed open the car door, and Masao slipped into the car.

"Thanks." Masao said, and placed the bags on the back seats.

"I could have gone with you, and you won't have to carry so much stuff." Mitsuko stated. Masao had insisted that she wait for him in the car while he gets the things, saying that she should not exert herself. "After all, helping to carry part of these groceries isn't considered as exerting myself. And remember? The doctor had said that I can continue with simple things like this..." Mitsuko added.

"Alright, alright," Masao quickly replied, looking defeated. "Next time, we'll share the chore then," and Masao, suddenly looking serious, went on, "but I forbid you to do too much."

Mitsuko smiled, and nodded. She likes it when her husband gives the serious or determined look, yet also enjoys it when he was grinning all over. Maybe that was why she grew to like him eventually years ago. Mitsuko vaguely considered whether her child would be just like Masao, a little happy-go-lucky, yet set to work on his passion; or that her child would be like Mitsuko herself, a little reserved, and thoughtful...?

Just then, Masao's hand caught hers and she turned her attention back on him. "What's on your mind?" He asked gently, his dark eyes looking right into hers.

Mitsuko smiled again then said, "I was just wondering if our child would resemble you or me."

Masao looked surprised for a moment, and laughed. "I was thinking along the same lines back in the grocery while buying our favourite food. What do you think then? Me? Or you?"

Mitsuki looked thoughtful as she said as-a-matter-of-factly, "I wouldn't mind if he or she has a good mix of yours and my characters." And she sort of winked at Masao, who could not help but laughed with her.

"So now, going back home first to tell Father about the good news? And then ring up your mum?" Masao suggested.

"Yes. And I feel like dropping by Nozomi's place too. But that could come after the two."

"Off to get tips on pregnancy?" Masao teased, knowing at the same time that it could just be it, seeing that Nozomi has had a two-year-old daughter and all.

Mitsuko laughed but played on, "that could just be the case."

As the conversation between Masao and Mitsuko progressed, mainly centering their to-be first child, their silver car rolled down the streets, back to their house.

* * *

It was eight months since the day Mitsuko had discovered that she was pregnant, and she sat waiting at the porch of her house. Nozomi had called sometime ago, saying that she would be dropping by soon. 

As she waited, her hand could not help but continuously caressed her tummy, which had grown to the size of a typical basketball. She quietly observed her surroundings while her thoughts progressed, thinking that in about a months' time, she would be giving birth, and knowing, by now, that it would be a boy. Her parents-in-law had been delighted over the news of a grandson, though they had mentioned that it did not matter if it was a boy or a girl.

Despite knowing the gender of her child, Mitsuko had yet to discuss with Masao on a suitable name for their child. As the pre-empted date of delivery drew closer, Mitsuko began to feel more anxious about getting everything ready, and that included coming up with a name – possibly a good one.

Occupied with these thoughts, Mitsuko hardly noticed Nozomi until she was only five feet away from Mitsuko.

"Nozomi! I almost didn't see you!" Mitsuko exclaimed upon looking up and seeing her childhood friend.

Nozomi smiled, "It's alright. Are you still troubled by the thought of having an ideal name for your son?" Nozomi asked as she sat down beside Mitsuko on the porch, noticing her friend's look of being deep in thoughts.

Mitsuko sighed and nodded. "I can't think of any, and it's starting to make me feel nervous."

Nozomi beamed encouragingly, her eyes shining, "Well, that's what I'm here for, to help you come up with a good name! But before that... I'm here to break some good news too!"

Mitsuko raised her eyebrows as she looked closely at Nozomi, trying to detect anything that was noticeable. Nevertheless, all she could see was Nozomi's dancing brown eyes that seemed to hide a sweet secret. After some time, she finally gave up while Nozomi's smile widened, and she whispered excitedly, "I'm pregnant too!"

Mitsuko turned at her words, amazed, and she asked in spite of herself, "Really?"

Nozomi, still beaming, nodded, "It's almost three months already, but I just found out yesterday... I've been thinking about it a lot... and I realized that our children could be in the same year at school!"

Mitsuko, doing quick mental calculation, soon joined Nozomi in her grins. Thinking that this similarity with her close friend here would enable them to share alike experiences, something she was glad about.

"I've also been thinking..." Nozomi went on slowly, "Since yours is a boy, while I still don't know mine, why not we make it this way... If I got a boy too, we'll make them brothers, and if mine's a girl..."

Nozomi paused, hesitating about whether to say it. This, after all, needed Mitsuko's consent. However, Mitsuko spontaneously continued for her, "They could be together... as in a-a betrothal!"

"Exactly! How did you know?" Nozomi asked, surprised at what Mitsuko had said.

"It just occurred to me..." And Mitsuko's thoughts were soon wandering off in the two possible outcomes... two good friends, as close as brothers, entering the same school and everything, or how cute it would be if her child and Nozomi's child were a couple.

"What do you think, Mitsuko?"

Mitsuko was quiet and for a moment, Nozomi almost thought this little dream of hers would be dashed, but Mitsuko then faced her and smiled, "I think it's a great idea!" She gazed at Nozomi with a genuine look of agreement to the suggestion.

"It's a promise then?" Mitsuko asked abruptly. Despite the fact that she and her friend were way past childhood, Mitsuko stuck out her pinkie, taking Nozomi by surprise.

Nozomi just stared at the outstretched finger for sometime, as though feeling lost about what to do, then finally seemed to come back to reality. She gladly received the gesture with hers, uttering the words as she grinned, "Yes! It's a promise!"

As the rays from the sunset shone on them, Mitsuko and Nozomi turned to look at it. Both of them seemed to obtain the swift inspiration for each of their child's name.

_Hikaru would make a good name._ Mitsuko thought to herself, watching the light rays changing every second. She was mesmerised by the light, as she know she will be by her son's future...

Nozomi watched the bright rays and settled on two names, Daiki, for a boy, and Akari, for a girl. Both names suggested the brightness, and hence, Nozomi's idea of a good beginning.

For some time, they continued to peer at the sunset. Then, without prior agreement, Mitsuko and Nozomi turned to look at each other and giggled, knowing both had decided on the names, and that both based the names on the same thing – a simple sunset.

* * *

**A/N**

This seemed like a boring chapter, with not enough description? -sighs- Apparently, I've sort of lost touch with writing stories. Nonetheless, I promise the rest would at least be more interesting than this. Please do support this fic! All comments are welcomed!


End file.
